Prior art planar display assemblies, such as mirror assemblies are disclosed in Forrest et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2017/0105551 A1, which published on Apr. 20, 2017, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,833,086 B2, on Dec. 5, 2017.